Kazeiro no Hitomi WindColored Eyes
by Kaze no Ato
Summary: AU. Kamiya Kaoru is sent to an asylum after attempting suicide by overdosing on painkillers. There she is only allowed contact with her psychiatrist and the other patients in Section 2. She meets a man with windcolored eyes. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © 1994 by Nobuhiro Watsuki and SHUEISHA Inc., Tokyo.

**_Kazeiro No Hitomi  
_**"Wind-colored Eyes"  
By Lynn-Minmay

Italics – Thoughts

Bold – Emphasis on words

ORO! – Scene change

Sirens blared as an ambulance raced from the hospital to respond to an emergency call of an unconscious girl found at home by her foster parents, Shirasu Eiji and Miyako. Upon arriving, EMT Takani Megumi rushed into the house and called out to any inside to direct her to the patient. The girl's father met her halfway and proceeded to bring her down a corridor. Megumi spotted the girl lying on the floor of the den with a woman standing close, albeit shakily, next to the still form.

"Move!" Megumi yelled, sliding down to her knees next to the girl, "How long ago did you find her? And how long could she have been in this state?"

"We just got home from a business dinner, less than 20 minutes ago." The woman with brown hair replied as she watched Megumi check Kaoru's vitals, "My husband and I had left two hours ago. Kaoru had a project for school she wanted to finish, so she decided to stay home."

"Did you find anything unusual when you arrived home?" Megumi asked as she helped her partner get the teenaged girl onto the stretcher.

"Well…" The woman's husband began hesitantly.

"If you know something that could help us save this girl, you had better say it now." The  
EMT growled out.

"I saw a bottle of aspirin on the counter, and it was half empty. We bought the bottle yesterday."

"Dear Kami-sama!" Megumi turned to her partner. "Radio ahead. Tell them we have a possible painkiller overdose."

The brown haired woman and her husband watched in muted horror as the girl they were supposed to take care of was sped to the local hospital.

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!

**KAORU'S POV**

Beeping. Constant Beeping. Yeah, that's what I was hearing. Voices too. Talking about someone's mental state, brain fluctuations and other junk I didn't understand. Tell me this isn't what Hell is like. If this isn't Hell, and I was sure I wasn't going to Heaven for what I did, I had to wonder where I was. That's when I heard my name mentioned in the conversation and I took the time to listen more intently.

"She is a very troubled child, Shirasu-san. I've seen the reports from her psychiatrist, and we're afraid she'll try something more drastic next time." _Who the Hell does this old man think he is, huh?_

"Do you truly think she'll do it again?"

"Yes, we do."

I tuned them out and felt anger growing within me. Damn, it didn't work. I was still alive. In that case, yeah…I'd try something worse next time. They continued to talk about me, and I was getting sick of it.

"I'm awake, you know." My voice was laced with the anger I felt. I glared up at the doctor, who is a rather portly old geezer if you ask me, and the woman that constantly tells me to call her mother. "If you have something to say, don't sneak around about it."

"Kaoru, honey…" I had to cringe at the pet name, "We think it's best if you go someplace where you won't hurt yourself anymore."

I let out an un-ladylike snort, "Ooh, lemme guess. An insane asylum!"

My surprise was genuine when she answered me with a three-letter word, "Yes."

"Great, you'd rather send me away than take care of me. Real nice, Miyako."

"Kaoru, how many times-"

"Must you ask me to call you mother? I don't know. Let's count, shall we?"

"Stop patronizing me, young lady."

I was fed up with looking at her, so I shifted my gaze over to the doctor. By now he was looking rather uncomfortable with the situation. Good, he deserves whatever he's feeling right now. He coughed and made as if to calm me, which was far from what I wanted to do.

"Kaoru, your mother-" He began, but I cut him off.

"**Foster **mother."

"Right. Your foster mother is only trying to help you. Maybe we can get you to go home for a few weeks and see if things get better." I looked at his nametag at this point. It read Dr. Gensai.

"Well, to be honest. I'd rather be in the asylum Dr. Gensai."

Miyako and Dr. Gensai stared at me with startled expressions. I repeated myself, this time more firmly, and Dr. Gensai agreed to send me there.

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!

Here I am, at Aoiya Institute of Metal Health. Or so reads the plaque on the gates out front. The director of this fine establishment was named Kashiwazaki Nenji, and I was promptly informed that I would most likely never see the man. I am under the professional care of a psychiatrist named Shinomori Aoshi and his assistant, Makimachi Misao. That woman gets on my nerves, she's so cheerful all the time. Aoshi, on the other hand, is stern and impassive. He's the exact opposite of Misao. To top it all off, she never seems to ruffle his feathers. I have come to the decision that either he completely ignores her, or he has known her for many years and is used to her enthusiasm by now.

They were leading me to a room so I could 'introduce' myself to the other patients staying in the same section of the asylum as I am.

Misao opened the door to the room, and all too cheerfully greeted the occupants of said room. She turned to me and gave the widest smile I have ever seen someone give. "Go on, tell them about yourself!"

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru. I'm here because I tried to kill myself to rid my so called foster parents of the burden of taking care of me." There, I introduced myself. It sure didn't please Misao though.

Aoshi took a step forward, "Kaoru." And that was all he said, as if I'm supposed to understand him.

"I don't care what you think, Aoshi." I retorted, my temper getting the best of me. "They were never around when I needed them!"

I saw surprise flash in the ice blue eyes of my dark haired psychiatrist. I mentally smirked; he can show emotion after all. He whispered something to Misao an quickly exited the room.

Misao then stepped up on my right and clapped her hands nosily. How annoying. "Okay, I'd like you all to introduce yourselves to Kaoru."

A guy, whom I guessed to be a few years older than I, stood up. His spiky brown hair and lazy grin were almost comical. "Sagara Sanosuke at your service, Jou-chan." He gave a small bow, "Please, do call me Sano."

If this has been any other time and place, I would've smiled back at him and laughed. Not now, and probably never again. Life just wasn't worth it. One by one the others introduced themselves. There was Seta Soujiro, with his seemingly never-ending smile. Tsubame, a meek little girl that probably wasn't even a teenager yet. Myoujin Yahiko, a spunky brat the same age as Tsubame. Omasu, a quiet woman with her hair pulled back into a neat bun. Chou, with his lazy eye, long blonde spiked hair and odd accent. I had thought him to be the last of them when I spotted flaming red locks far in the back. From this vantage point I couldn't make out the person's gender. Now I'm curious.

"Who is that, Misao?" I smiled in satisfaction as the woman jumped at my words.

"That's Himura Kenshin. He didn't introduce himself because he's a mute. Something very traumatic happened to him, but we can't figure out what. He has been here the longest, at least ten years. Someone found him face-down in an alley covered in blood that wasn't his own." Her voice had taken on a solemn quality I wouldn't have guessed was possible for her.

"I see." Boy, that sounded weak.

I watched Misao turn to the other patients, who by now where growing restless. "You're all free to go now. Don't forget, the park is open until 6:45 P.M. Dinner is served at 5 o'clock sharp and curfew is 8:00 P.M. Remember, if you need anything to please contact Seijurou-san or Saitoh-san."

My eyes followed her as she left the room, along with every one else. Everyone except Kenshin. My legs moved on their own and carried me over to the table he had seated himself at. I couldn't believe how starkly his hair contrasted with the dull white uniform that all the patients had to wear. I sat down in the chair opposite his, and it was then that I noticed the cross-shaped scar that marred the left side of his face. It was an old scar, I could tell. On closer inspection I saw his eyes. There stared blankly at the table, completely devoid of the spark of life. It almost frightened me.

He lifted his head suddenly; baby blue tinged with lavender met dark blue bordering on black in that instant. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Hello Kenshin." I heard myself said involuntarily. Whoa, hold it! Did I just say something to him? I'm such an idiot, he can't talk.

His right hand moved swiftly in a quick gesture. He must've noticed my confusion because he repeated the motion very slowly. I gathered that he was using some sort of sign language, but the last time I had taken sign language classes was elementary school and I was at a total loss. For a moment I thought I saw something – frustration, maybe? – cross his face before it was replaced once again with that blank look.

Oh well, gotta give a girl points for trying. I stood up from my chair and turned to leave. Then I heard a voice. It was rough and scratchy from disuse, but I'm pretty sure it would've been pleasing to the ears at some point.

"Wait." The voice said again. I turned back a saw the ghost of a smile playing on Kenshin's lips.

"You can talk..?"

Hate it? Love it? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © 1994 by Nobuhiro Watsuki and SHUEISHA Inc., Tokyo.

Well…(looks at number of reviews) Oro! 14 for one chapter! You guys are the best!

**Tomo223**: (bows) I rock? Sweet.  
**Sims are awsome**: Glad you like it!  
**Reignashii**: Here's the next chapter. I did leave it at a cliffy, didn't I? (giggle)  
**kawaii meeh**: Ah-ha! The whole Kenshin-gumi isn't in there. Megumi-dono was the EMT, remember?  
**Lili125**: I'm so happy that you love it!  
**Albaloo**: Update soon? This soon enough?  
**Nixy-Chan**: Of course I'll make you happy since you put me on your favorites!  
**Ginny-cry**: Thank you!  
**The-Lone-Lemon**: I thought it would fit too.  
**Klm**: Thanks!  
**Kris-chan**: (is tackled) Oro! Glad you likey V-babers!  
**Zero the Reaper**: Wait no longer!  
**Ithilium**: Yay! It's interesting!  
**Tempest Child**: Aww! Thank you! (pouts) You called me kid! You're only a few months older than I am, mister!

**_Kazeiro No Hitomi  
_**"Wind-colored Eyes"  
By Lynn-Minmay

Kenshin's POV

"Yes." I managed to croak out. I felt her gaze linger on me as I reached for a up of water and downed it. The cold water was almost painful as it slid down my throat, but I prided myself by not wincing.  
The raven-haired girl in front of me looked completely baffled. I guess I could understand that, having a guy talk to you after you've been informed that he's mute might be a little unnerving to some.

"But I thought…" Her browns wrinkled slightly as she continued to stare at me. Suddenly, to my surprise, she smirked. "How long have you been fooling them?"

I was about to reply when someone opened the door. When I spotted an unruly mess of brown hair, I thanked the fates for being kind to me at least once in my life.

"Aa, Kenshin! Why are you still…" His voice trailed off as to took notice of Kaoru. "Jou-chan, you're here too?"

"We were just discussing how long Kenshin has been fooling the psychiatrists into thinking he's a mute." Now that was definitely amusement I heard in Kaoru's voice.

That's when I noticed the mischievous glint that Sano's eyes took on, "Che…years. Hey, how long has it been Kenshin?"

"Six years since you arrived, Sano." I supplied my absent-minded friend.

"Damn, for real?" The loudness of Sano's voice carried too much for my liking and I motioned for him to keep it down. "Sorry man. Just didn't realize it had been that long."

I stole a glance at our female companion and I knew she desperately wanted to ask Sano why he was here. "Maa, Sano! I think Kaoru-dono here would like to ask you something." I had to keep myself from grinning at this most unusual girl as she practically glared daggers at me.

"Ask away, Jou-chan!" Sano grinned, grabbing Kaoru and pulling her into a headlock. Now, I'm not sure if I was more surprised than he was in the next moment. Kaoru managed to slip out of his headlock, grabbed his arm and had flipped him onto the floor. I knew it had to have hurt, since the floor was hardly padded at all. I heard him groan. Guess I should help him up. So I stood up from my chair and helped him slowly into a sitting position.

"Damn, Jou-chan! How the hell?" he complained, rubbing his head. Sano then pointed at her accusingly. "How could you do that? You're so tiny – shorter than Kenshin even!"

At this point, Sano was still on the ground and Kaoru was looking rather sheepish. I on the other hand was teetering between laughing my butt off or glaring at him for his jab at my height. Sano himself is roughly six feet tall, not a normal thing for a Japanese man. Just about anyone is shorter than he is. I just happen to be a lot shorter, a few inches over five feet.

Kaoru was fidgeting as I helped Sano up. She was certainly entertaining, if nothing else. Soon each of us was sitting in a chair at the circular table. Kaoru finally asked Sano why he was in an asylum, since he looked sane enough to her.

"When I was eight, my brother Souzo and I were coming back from a late night movie. I knew Souzo was part of a gang, but I didn't realize that he had been stirring up so much trouble for the rival gang." I saw the shadow that passed over Sano's face and I laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Out of nowhere, four guys jumped us. One grabbed me and the others got Souzo. They beat him, real bad. I blacked out for a while, I guess. The one holding me slapped me until I woke up. Souzo was unconscious by now and only two men were holding him. The third had gotten a sword from somewhere. They forced me to watch as they beheaded my brother."

I saw Kaoru bite her lower lip out of the corner of my eye. Sano's tale was a saddening one to say the very least. I wished my friend had never gone through that pain.

"Six years ago, I was planning to go after the guys who killed him. The anniversary of my brother's death arrived, and something in my snapped. My best friend Katsu found me in the process of destroying everything in the house. He told me I was babbling incoherently, after a trip to the hospital I was sent here." Sano looked at me and grinned, "I could've been out of here years ago. I just keep faking stuff so Kenshin doesn't have to be alone."

I gave Sano a small smile to show my appreciation. He was sacrificing freedom for my sake and my own sanity. Over the next few hours I found myself enjoying time with Sano and Kaoru. We played Scrabble, believe it or not. I found out that Sano was gifted with the ability to make up words on the spot. Needless to say my friend kept losing. I was abruptly brought out of my musings when my spiky friend's head slamming into the table. I looked over at Kaoru, saw her triumphant face and it hit me. Sano had lost again.

Our brown-haired companion began to beat his head against the table. I was just about to speak up when the door to the room flew open to reveal Aoshi's perky assistant.

"Kaoru! Are you…here…" she finished, rather lamely when she saw that Sano was hitting his head on the table. "Tori-atama, you're seriously mental!" I had to smirk at the irony in those words.

"Tori-atama?" I heard Kaoru ask.

"Yeah, look at his hair! He looks like a rooster!" Misao started laughing so hard, I thought her sides would split.

My amusement grew as Sano looked up, Kaoru turned to study him and by the look in her eyes I knew she agreed with Misao's assessment of Sano's head. I had to bow my head to hide my widening grin.

"Anyway…" I did look up when Misao started to talk again and I saw confusion dance across her face. "Argh! Stupid Tori-atama! I forgot what I was going to say to Kaoru!" She then whacked Sano over the head.

Again I had to hide my face, but not before stealing a glance at Kaoru. She looked caught between horror and amusement. Sano began to use some pretty colorful language, unique enough to make a sailor blush. All of it directed at the spunky girl who smacked him.

"Damn it! My head still hurt from what Jou-chan did! I should turn you in for abuse, itachi!"

Misao smiled and flipped him the bird, then turned to Kaoru. "What did you do to him?" A sly smile graced her lips.

"I flipped him after he put me in a headlock." I noticed then that most of the coldness had dissipated from her voice. She must be warming up to Misao. I grabbed my cup and took another drink to keep from laughing when Sano started to whine.

"How did you do that, Jou-chan!"

"Simple. I've been training in the martial arts and kenjutsu since I was four. I'm a black belt in Karate." She explained. Yeah, that definitely made sense.

Misao tugged on Sano's collar. "C'mon, Tori-atama. Let's get you to the infirmary, y'might have a concussion." She proceeded to haul him out of the room, leaving me alone with Kaoru again,

As soon as I was sure Misao was out of earshot, I allowed myself to chuckle. Kaoru was smiling too. I realized I must've been staring at her because she coughed and looked away. I felt my face flush with embarrassment, knowing full well that I shouldn't be staring at her like that. I removed my gaze from Kaoru's personage and looked at the time. 1:52 P.M. My mind started to wonder again.

_It had been ten long years since that incident. Ten years since 'he' had haunted my life. Ten years and only one friend to speak of. _I turned to look at Kaoru, who was staring out the window, _Maybe two friends now…_

"How old are you?"

"Oro?" I squeaked.

"I said, how old are you?" She was frowning a bit.

I had to really think about that one. The years had seemed to blend together after a while of life in the asylum. "How old indeed?" I mused out loud, counting on my fingers.

"You don't know how old you are!" Boy, she has a short fuse. OW! Crap…she hit me, right across the head. Almost mimicking what Misao had done to Sano.

"Oro..?"

"And what does 'oro' mean anyway way!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © 1994 by Nobuhiro Watsuki and SHUEISHA Inc., Tokyo.

(bows apologetically) My inspiration has been ZERO lately. I'm sorry! Plus, I just recently had surgery and my boyfriend visited for a week before having to leave for Air Force basic training.

**Kris**: Too many tackles, woman!  
**Zero the Reaper**: Maa, thank you!  
**kawaii meeh**: I thought it was funny too.  
**Sims are awsome**: Hee hee. Sano is a dork, ne?  
**Brittanie Love**: Thanks!  
**Battousai-chan**: Gotta love Kenshin's oros.  
**Tomo223**: Actually, Minmay-chan graduated high school two years ago when she was 16. But she has been busy working.  
**Sillymail**: Sorry if this isn't soon enough. Lots of work, little bit of inspiration.  
**Kute Anime Kitty**: Rocks on ice…I like that. (giggle)  
**Nixy-Chan**: Aaw! I feel so loved! Thank you!

Multiple POVs in this chapter.

****

Kazeiro No Hitomi

"Wind-colored Eyes"

By Lynn-Minmay

Kaoru's POV

Kenshin had to be lying to me. There was just no logical conclusion other then that. "You say you're 28! It's a lie and you know it!"

"Would '30' make you happier?" He asked, an almost naïve smile on his face.

"…No, it wouldn't."

Kenshin looked at me in exasperation "This isn't going to be easy."

We sat in silence, with nothing but the sound of the wall clock ticking the seconds away. Kenshin had gotten up to get a manga from another table and had sat back down to read it. And me? I'm bored to death. I watched my red-haired companion as discretely as I could. His eyes fascinated me. I've never seen that shade of blue before, it's as if they draw you in and never let you go.

"Kaoru..?" His voice asked softly.

"Huh, wha..? Oh, Kenshin. It's you."

"You went blank there, Kaoru. You all right?"

"I'll be fine. Just thinking." I mumbled absently, avoiding contact with those wind-colored eyes.

"Would you like to visit the garden with me?" Kenshin's voice barely reached my ears it was so quiet.

I felt a small smile tug at my lips, "Sure."

Kenshin stood up and stared at me expectantly. I decided to play dumb to see what he would do. I saw one eyebrow rise, a look of questioning playing across Kenshin's face. He finally held out his hand for me, but I didn't take it. Ooh, now he's getting annoyed. I watched on in amusement as Kenshin's eyebrow began to twitch. Finally, the laughter bubbling within me burst and I fell into a giggling fit.

"Oh, so little Miss Kaoru thinks it's funny to keep a man waiting. Well, maybe I won't show you my secret place after all…" I heard the mocking tone in Kenshin's voice and saw the mischief in his eyes.

"Secret…place?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, no one knows about it but me." His voice softened and a wistful look flew over his handsome face.

I pouted. Kenshin was going to take me somewhere special and I might have blown my chance. I turned to him and gave him puppy-dog eyes that would've made a two-year-old proud. I really wanted to know where Kenshin would've taken me!

"Oh, so now you want to go?" He asked me, mockingly. "Maybe I could be persuaded into letting you come."

"Please? Pretty please, Kenshin?" I begged, grabbing his sleeve and tugging on it playfully. I was rewarded with a low chuckle and a small smile.

"You promise not to tell anyone else about this place?"

"I promise, just take me with you!"

"Okay then, follow me."

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!

NORMAL POV

Misao made her way from the cafeteria, after dropping Sano off at the infirmary, with a fresh pot green tea for Aoshi. A smile spread across her face as she thought of his grateful expression and…maybe he'd even ask her to join him! Still, something was nagging at the back of her mind.

"Did I forget something?" Misao asked, wondering aloud.

"I think you did." A calm voice supplied from behind her.

A loud scream erupted from Misao's mouth as she turned around, nearly dropping the teapot. Hand over her heart and short of breath, her sea green eyes came in contact with ice blue eyes. "Aoshi-sama!"

"Where is Ms. Kamiya, Misao?" Aoshi inquired of his assistant.

"K-Kaoru?" Misao said, head tilting to the side in confusion. "She was with Kenshin, last I saw. Why?"

"I asked you to fetch Ms. Kamiya for our session, if memory serves." Aoshi's voice remained calm, and that unnerved Misao.

"I can explain!" She shot back in defense, "That baka Tori-atama was beating his head against the table, and then I had to take him to the infirmary! That made me forget. Then I went and got you some fresh tea…" She held up the teapot dejectedly as she finished. "I'm sorry, Aoshi-sama."

Misao started when she felt rough hands pull the teapot from her own. Looking up, her eyes widened as she saw the gentleness in Aoshi's eyes as he stared back at her. "Please fetch Ms. Kamiya. After the session you can join me for tea, if you wish."

A smile tugged at Misao's lips as she nodded and blinked away any tears that might have threatened to fall at the thought of Aoshi being upset with her. "Will do, Aoshi-sama!" She bowed and raced off to find Kaoru.

"What am I going to do with her?" Aoshi whispered.

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!

MISAO'S POV

"Where am I going to find Kaoru?" I shouted, scaring Tae – or was it Sae?– as she walked from the cafeteria. I already checked her room, the cafeteria, and the showers. I stopped in my tracks. She couldn't still be with Kenshin, could she? Well, it's worth a shot! I raced through the corridor, ignoring the 'Do Not Run' sign hanging on the wall, and reached the common room in seconds flat.

I flung the door open, ready to call out to Kaoru, only to find the room was empty. Maybe they went to Kenshin's room and…ew, not going there. Kenshin's not a pervert! I opened the door and stalked out into the hall once again. A small form caught the corner of my vision and I turned my head to see Yahiko.

"Yahiko!" I called after him. He ignored me. Typical Yahiko. "Yo, brat!" His head whipped around and he glared at me. Yup, that got his attention.

"What do you want, itachi?" Yahiko growled at me. The brat was going to get it.

"Have you seen Kaoru? She might have been with Kenshin." I replied with as much sweetness as I could muster.

"What's in it for me?" Yahiko's snotty comeback almost made me lose my cool.

"I'll make sure Tae gives you extra dessert tonight."

"Deal. I saw busu and Kenshin walking towards the garden."

"Thanks!" I yelled, and raced off once again.

I reached the garden within minutes; to find it completely deserted. Stupid little kid, he probably steered me wrong on purpose. See if I tell Tae about that extra dessert. It was time I called it quits and faced up to Aoshi that I couldn't find her. I made my way back to the infirmary to check on Tori-atama again. I found Sano sitting on a cot, glaring at the new nurse. I looked at the nurse to see she was returning Sano's glare full force. Uh oh.

"Ahem." I said, clearing my throat. "I'd like to speak to Mr. Sagara in private."

"Sure. I needed to get away from that idiot anyway." The nurse replied angrily, exiting the room.

I turned back to see Sano flipping the nurse off behind her back. "Tori-atama, what has gotten into you?"

"Tch, where did you find that crazy woman? She tried to kill me." Sano whined at me.

"I doubt that. Takani Megumi used to be an EMT. She came with high credentials." I remarked cheekily. I heard him mumble something about a stupid megitsune. "Anyway, you wouldn't happen to know where Kaoru is…would you?"

"No, I've been here the whole time. Why, she go missing?"

"Yeah. Yahiko said he saw Kenshin leading Kaoru to the garden, but it was deserted when I got there. That punk is going to get it." I ground out. I didn't expect Sano to burst out in laughter after I finished my sentence. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Itachi, Kenshin's found someone to share his place with. Not even I know where it is. As far as I know, _he's_ the only one that knows how to get to it from the garden."

Crap….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © 1994 by Nobuhiro Watsuki and SHUEISHA Inc., Tokyo

A/N: Since has banned reviewer responses, I wish to thank you all for reviewing the last chapter of this fic. It means the world to me. And to all those that inquired about my surgery. I had a small mass in my left breast that I had removed. It wasn't a tumor, but it was quite painful. Please continue to enjoy this fic, I'll try my hardest to update more, but my life is busy and I'm looking for a new job. Be patient, I beg of you.

WARNING: Several different POVs.

****

Kazeiro No Hitomi

"Wind-colored Eyes"

By Lynn-Minmay

Kenshin's POV

I don't know why I asked her to come with me. This was my secret place, and I never shared it with anyone before. I can't help but feel as if I'm drawn to this girl, that maybe her presence is helping to stave off the coming of the thing that I dread the most. I felt him, in the core of my being...and it scares me. I have tried to keep him from coming out again these past ten years, and with the exception of a few occasions, I have done a fair job.

I watched Kaoru, her eyes alighting when she looks upon the small flowers growing in this hidden part of the garden. Her pale fingers gently caress the petals of them, a smile settling in upon her lips.

"You never did tell us why you're here at the mental hospital, Kaoru." I said, hoping that the subject wasn't too personal.

"I…over-dosed on painkillers, Kenshin." Her voice quieted, and I noticed that her fist clenched at her side. "I have never gotten along with my foster parents. My biological mother died giving birth to me, and my father died from an undetected illness when I was nine."

I sat down on the grass, which had seen greener days, and Kaoru followed my lead. I desperately wanted to know what caused such pain in a girl so young. Her eyes, even when they shone with laughter, had a hidden sadness in them that just wouldn't go away.

"If you wish to talk about it, I'll lend an ear and pass no judgement." I held her gaze with mine and I put a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"When I was eleven, my foster parents did something that angered me. They told me that a young lady had no right to be playing with swords. _Playing_ they said. I had won two tournaments by the time I was ten, Kenshin. I display my trophies on my dresser at home, and they don't like it." I watched as her eyes hardened, fighting the on-coming tears. "Last year, they practically forced me to go to the prom. I can't dance, and I looked an idiot. My feet only work when I practice kenjutsu. My real father always told me that, even jokingly. I was a clumsy kid, still am."

I was speechless. How could someone take away something that gave another person so much happiness in life? Especially something that she shared with her biological father. Against my better judgment, I reached over and pulled Kaoru into a comforting hug. I heard her breath catch, but she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Why are you here?" I heard her whisper. This time it was me who tensed. My past was never something I liked to speak of. I felt him again, pushing, trying to force his way through. I couldn't allow any harm to come to her.

"Please forgive me, but that is something I do not wish to discuss with anyone. It is not you, Kaoru, trust me. I have never told anyone, Sano included." I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the horrible images that came flooding back to me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to me and pulled out of my hold. "I didn't mean to bring it up, I never should have asked."

"Do not feel that way. Someday, I may tell someone, but I do not know when."

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!  
**Normal POV**

Misao's watch clicked off the seconds as she searched the garden for any sign of the redheaded mute and the newest addiction to the mental hospital. There seemed to be nowhere in the garden that could possibly have a hidden area. She passed by an old tool shed that had seen better days and maybe even use in years gone by. Bushes and thorny brush enclosed this area of the garden, and not a soul really cared. A sigh of defeat escaped her lips as she turned back around and entered the hospital once more.

Her feet moved methodically toward the office of Aoshi Shinomori, the Aoiya's number one psychiatrist. She knocked once to announce her arrival before she entered. Her green eyes rested upon his figure as he studied a chart from one of their many patients.

"You didn't find her." Aoshi stated simply, his voice as calm as ever.

"No. Sano said that Kenshin took her to his special place, and that Kenshin was the only one that knew where it was. Somewhere in the garden, but I searched as best I could." The young woman's braid swayed behind her as she hung her head dejectedly. "I'm sorry, Aoshi-sama."

"She is with Himura, I am sure she will turn up before curfew." Aoshi replied, looking up at his assistant. "We will just have to have our session tomorrow."

"You aren't mad?" Misao asked, hope evident in her voice.

"No."

"Thank you."

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!

Later that night

Kaoru's POV

I wonder what time it is? It has to be late. All the lights are off; I can't hear a thing. If I stay awake, I know I'll start thinking about Kenshin again. I haven't spoken to him since he tensed up earlier. How many hours ago was that? If they hadn't locked the doors I'd probably go and apologize again to him. See? There I go, thinking about Kenshin.

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!  
**Kenshin's POV**

I shouldn't have snapped at her. She deserves to know.

**_You're right…she needs to know about me. She needs to know me personally, as a matter of fact._**

Go away. Leave me alone…you don't belong in my life. You never have.

**_Of course I belong. You and I are part of a whole. Without me, you don't exist. Got that?_**

****I can survive without you. I don't need you at all.

****

Oh, but you do. I think it's time that I have reign over this body of ours.

I feel my body shaking, convulsing. My lips move, but no words are formed. He's coming, I can't stop him. My vision blurs as sweat runs into my eyes. It's getting dark. So dark. The last thing I remember is the scream that comes from my mouth, then I am no more. Kaoru, please be safe…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © 1994 by Nobuhiro Watsuki and SHUEISHA Inc., Tokyo.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing, it means so very much. I am sorry that I didn't update sooner, but things have become more important than my literary life.

****

Kazeiro No Hitomi

"Wind-colored Eyes"

By Lynn-Minmay

**KAORU'S POV**

I heard the scream that split the night. There couldn't be anyone, awake or otherwise, that couldn't have heard that. It was chilling, that sound. I jolted upright from my bed, taking quick strides to my door. I looked out the tiny window to see orderlies rushing down the hall, followed by a beautiful woman in a nurse's uniform. With wide eyes I could only stare in shock as I saw them. I waited to see if they would come back this way…but they didn't. I feel a shudder run down my spine just thinking of what might be happening down the hall.

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!

NORMAL POV

The orderlies and Megumi reached their destination in short order. Himura Kenshin's door loomed before them, an animalistic growl coming from the other side. Through the door's window, the room was pitch dark. Nothing could be seen. Not until a pair of amber eyes appeared in the window.

"I can see you." A hushed, deep voice called from the other side of the door. "What do you plan on doing out there?"

The orderlies backed away from the door, their movements all jerky with nervousness. Hushed sentences of 'isn't he supposed to be mute?' were exchanged between them. Megumi stood frozen in place, just as if those eyes were threatening her to move. Her lips parted, but no words came forth.

"Himura-san?" The cinnamon-eyed nurse finally choked out.

"Kenshin has…stepped out. He left me to baby-sit." The voice said.

Megumi tried to swallow, but her mouth had gone terribly dry. Just the sight of those eyes was enough to make her sweat. She clenched the strap of her medical bag tightly, as if the thing was her lifeline. Her hand shook as she placed it over her heart, feeling the beats clearly.

"I need to speak to Himura-san." She said, her voice stronger this time.

"I already told you; he's not here." The sentence was ended with a growl. "You talk to me."

"Open the door." Megumi commanded the orderlies.

"Are you mad?" One of the orderlies shot back.

"No. Do as I said, and be ready."

The orderlies took their positions. One attempted to open the door slowly, butwas flung aside as the door flies open. Out stepped the man, flaming red hair let loose from its usual low ponytail. His head was bent low, so that his eyes were hidden. A throaty and sadistic chuckle breaks the silence. As he lunges towards the nurse, the orderlies catch him before he reaches his target.

"Hold him." Megumi whispers, reaching into her medical bag for a tiny bottle and a syringe. She struggles against her shaking hands to keep the needle from sticking her own hand instead of going into the bottle. Finally, she fills the syringe with enough fluid. The orderlies have the redhead on the ground and are managing to hold him quite still. The nurse finds a vein, sticking him with the needle.

A snarl escapes his mouth, his teeth bared. "You'll regret this, little nurse. I'll come after you first, I promise."

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!

KAORU'S **POV**

Kami-sama, why does my shoulder hurt? Was my first thought when I awoke that morning. I open my eyes to find myself sitting on the floor next to my door. Last night's events flooded back to my memory, even that horrific scream. Why did I have to remember that?

I dress quickly and make my way to the cafeteria. I have my first session with Shinomori-san today. I ate a small breakfast, knowing that I was supposed to be the first patient that he sees today. One thing struck me as odd. Kenshin was nowhere to be seen

I needed no directions to his office; it was fairly easy to find. I took a deep breath before knocking on his door.

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!

NORMAL POV

"Come in Kamiya-san." the dark-haired psychiatrist beckoned, "I am ready to begin whenever you are."

"Where is Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, her voice harsh.

"Kamiya-san, I cannot discuss anything concerning another patient with you. It is against our policies to do so." Aoshi replied, keeping his calm. "Now, tell my why you wished to end your life."

"I have crappy foster parents who try to take away all the important things in my life. End of story." Kaoru said defiantly, and she continued in a mocking tone. "Now, tell me where Kenshin is."

"I have told you that I cannot." Aoshi replied, firm in his answer.

"What happened last night?" The blue-eyed girl asked.

"I cannot tell you that either."

"It has to do with Kenshin, doesn't it?"

"Let us continue with our session, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru stood up, her ponytail swaying behind her. She glanced over her shoulder as she reached the door, a smirk upon her face. "I will find out what happened to Kenshin. You can't hide it from me." With that, she walked out the door.

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!

KAORU'S POV

As I headed out of Shinomori's office, I nearly ran into poor Misao. I took the time to study her face and was surprised by the look of exhaustion she wore. Her eyes were bloodshot, her smile a forced one if it was there at all.

"Misao?" I asked, wondering silently why she was so tired.

"Oh, sorry Kaoru. I guess I should've gotten more sleep, huh?" She said to me, trying to cover up with a chuckle.

"Misao, where is Kenshin?"

"Please, don't ask that. Ask me anything else but that. I just can't tell you, Kaoru. Don't take it personally." Her sea green eyes stared at me pleadingly, "I know that I don't act like a professional all the time, and I guess it's my way of dealing with all the things I see… but a patient's personal information is not to be discussed. I need to speak with Aoshi-sama, if you'll excuse me."

I watched Misao enter the same door I had just exited. There has to be someone that would help me. A sigh escapes my lips as I trudge down the hall towards another office. I stopped in front of the door and read "Seijurou Hiko" upon the frosted glass of the window. C'mon, Kaoru! Don't get nervous, take a deep breath. Be tough. That's what your father taught yo–

"Get in here."

I opened the door to find a man with long back hair; his feet propped up on his desk and an array of memorabilia from feudal Japan adorning every wall. Just looking at him, I could tell he was arrogant, self-centered and sarcastic. I stared at him, he at me. Neither of us blinking, as if testing one another.

"Tell me where Kenshin was taken last night." I demanded, holding my ground.

As soon as he smirked, I wanted to punch him. He motioned to the chair that was in front of his desk. I sat down on the chair, still looking at the man before me, waiting for his answer. He took his feet from the desk and leaned forward to look at me closer.

"You truly want to know where he is, girl?" Hiko asked me, that smirk still present.

"I wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't." I retorted, "Tell me where he is."

"Fine, I'll tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © 1994 by Nobuhiro Watsuki and SHUEISHA Inc., Tokyo.

A/N: Ano…I know it's been a long time since I've updated. More than four months if memory serves. I'm very sorry. I've been trying to find a new job (again), trying to see if I could get financial aid to go to college. I've had this chapter planned out for months, but just haven't had time to write it. Gomenasai, minna.

_**Kazeiro No Hitomi**_

"Wind-colored Eyes"

By Lynn-Minmay

**NORMAL POV**

"Go on. I'm listening." Kaoru urged, tapping her finger annoyingly on the arm of the chair.

"He's on the second floor, where we keep our more…violent patients." Hiko said gruffly, "Be thankful I managed to keep him from the third floor before being transferred all together. I'm going to take you as far as I can to where Kenshin is." He slid a keycard across the table to Kaoru. "You're going to have to use this to get into the room.

"There are security cameras on every floor. I know where they are and you'll do well to remember them too." Hiko said, chuckling. "Judging by the way you carry yourself, I'd say that you're fairly quiet and well balanced when you want to be."

Kaoru stared at the arrogant man, her jaw slackened. How could he have known all that? Then she felt it. That familiar aura she felt every time she had faced an opponent in a kendo tournament. "I get it now. You're a swordsman."

"As are you, Kamiya-san." He leaned across the table, still smirking. "Now that I'm helping you, why do you want to help Kenshin so much?"

"Who wouldn't want to help him? Kenshin is a kind soul. He's helped me to adjust to being here. And he's funnier than you wouldn't believe…" Kaoru gasped, realizing she might have just let Kenshin's secret slip.

"So he's found someone else to talk to, has he?" Hiko said, in that knowing tone Kaoru was beginning to find annoying.

"You know?"

"Yes, I know. At least my baka deshi still can make friends other than that tori-atama."

"Baka deshi?"

"He didn't tell you, I see." Hiko waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "No matter, he'll tell you eventually. Now, listen carefully…"

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!

**Sano's POV**

Damn. It's late. I can't believe Kenshin got moved again. He was doing so well, too. This is only the third time since I've been here, but it's terrifying to think of what he's actually capable of doing. I know he's strong. Stronger than that little body of his should be, and a fast as Hell. I'm just glad he didn't… _severely _injure anyone last night. He's going to hate himself when he gets back to normal. If anything about Kenshin's condition could be considered normal.

I heard the 'click' of my door unlocking and I bolted up in bed. It was pitch-dark, and my eyesight has never been the greatest when it's dark. "What the Hell?" I yelled, or started too. A small hand clamped over my mouth like a vise grip.

"Don't yell, Sano." A feminine voice whispered. That clinched it. Jou-chan.

"Mrrrph." I managed to grunt around her hand. She released me from her grip and I could breathe easier. "What's up Jou-chan?"

"We're going to see Kenshin." She explained matter-of-factly. _Shit. _

"No, we're not." I shook my head, little it would do in the dark. "You've never seen him like this, I have. It isn't pretty. He'll be fine in a few days and you'll get to talk to him then."

"Let's go Kamiya-san. Tori-atama here obviously doesn't want to go, as I told you." I knew that voice, that sickeningly arrogant and all-knowing voice. That was Hiko. What the _Hell _was going on here? It didn't make sense.

"I staying here, Jou-chan. I won't stop you, since he's going with you." I whispered to her, "Just be careful."

I could hear the smile in her voice as she whispered a soft thanks. Damn. _Damn. **Damn. **_I didn't want her to see Kenshin like that. I know I can't stop her though. She held him in such high regard; it was going to shock her to reality. Everyone had to be careful around Kenshin, no matter how gentle he was most of the time.

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!

**Normal POV**

Hiko lead the way swiftly, but Kaoru was able to keep up. Down corridor after corridor, ducking from cameras. They didn't make a sound, Kaoru was thankful for that. It was eerie in the halls. A sense of foreboding passed over her for a moment before she pushed it away from her mind. Now was not the time to get cold feet and chicken out. After what seemed an eternity, they arrived at the foot of a stairwell.

"This is where I leave you, Kamiya-san." His voice seemed to boom in the silence despite his soft tone. "Remember, first door to the left of the stairs is where my baka deshi is being kept."

"Thank you." She whispered, and was gone. Leaving not a sound as she practically flew up the stairs.

It didn't take her long before she reached the door. She was trembling. _Stop it, Kaoru. _She berated herself mentally. _Take a deep breath._ The raven-haired girl reached out her hand and swiped the card. The light on the card reader turned green and was followed by the soft click of the door unlocking. She stealthily crept inside and shut the door behind her. The first thing that assaulted her ears was the constant beeping of the monitors that were keeping track of her red-haired friend's vitals. Kaoru let her eyes roamed for a glimpse of her friend. She could barely make out the bed in the light from the monitors, but she could tell it was empty.

"Kenshin?" She whispered, her voice betraying her fear. A small scrape of rubber wheels on the floor was all the warning she got before she felt a startling presence near her.

"So, you did come. I was beginning to wonder." A voice answered her. The deep and cold tones startled her, for they were Kenshin's and yet they weren't.

She stood rooted to the floor, scared and curious all at once. Standing before her was quite possibly the scariest person she had ever seen. His hair was let loose from it's normal ponytail and those wind-colored eyes she so loved were now the color of molten lava, a malicious grin quickly spread across his face. He was enjoying her torment.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she managed to find her voice at last. "What have you done with Kenshin?" Kaoru demanded, shocked at her own audacity in the face of such danger. She could practically _feel _the energy radiating off of him.

"I am, and I am not Kenshin." He replied with a sadistic chuckle. "He is here, yet not. I am here, where I was not."

Despite the fear she felt her ire was rising at his ridiculous manner of speaking. "Would you just talk like a normal person!"

She saw something akin to amusement pass through those amber eyes at her outburst. "I should really kill you for talking to me as such." He said, dangerously walking closer to her. He stopped mere inches apart from the girl. "But I won't. You're not like the last one."

Confusion washed over Kaoru. What was he talking about, the last one? She opened her mouth to voice her thoughts when he pressed a rough finger onto her lips; effectively silencing her before she ever started.

"He'll tell you." He repeated the words Hiko had said to her earlier. He closed his eyes and without warning dropped to the floor, the IV in his arm nearly ripped out as he fell.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, quickly following him to the floor and cradled Kenshin's head upon her lap. Even in the darkness, those vivid eyes shone bright as they fluttered open. Panic passed over Kenshin as he regained control. He nearly knocked poor Kaoru over as he attempted to sit up. It took him several times, but he finally managed to stay in that position.

"Kaoru, oh Kaoru." Kenshin whispered tentatively, "You're all right, he didn't hurt you…"

"No, he didn't." The blue-eyed girl said, trying her hardest to soothe him. "I'm not sure he will."

"How can you say that? After all the people he's hurt…" Kenshin's eyes danced with fright and pain.

"He said I wasn't like the last one. Whatever that means." She replied.

Kaoru heard Kenshin murmur something, which was followed closely by a sob. On instinct she wrapped her arms around him, resting her own head upon his shoulder. Kenshin's own arms soon snaked around her tiny waist and he pulled her as close as their sitting positions would allow. It was heartbreaking to hear him cry. Minutes ticked by, Kaoru didn't have the heart to say a word to the man she had come to admire so. She let him cry. Rubbing his back occasionally to help calm him, she began to wonder what was so terrible to cause him so much pain. Several times, she swore she thought Kenshin had said something. A single word or name, that was repeated over and over. It wasn't until Kenshin's sobs had died down that she was able to understand.

"Tomoe…"

"Who is Tomoe, Kenshin?" She asked, encouragingly.

"Was."

"What?"

"Was. She died, a long time ago."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © 1994 by Nobuhiro Watsuki and SHUEISHA Inc., Tokyo.

A/N: Gomen, minna-san. My onee-san (LuClipse85) has reminded me that I needed to update. I had to have my laptop reformatted, so I'm slowly getting everything back in order. Thank you, to all those who have reviewed. –bows-

**Kazeiro No Hitomi**

_"Wind-colored Eyes"_

By Lynn-Minmay

Legend:

**_Bold Italics_** – Kenshin's other self in mental conversation

_Italics _– Kenshin in mental conversation or thoughts

"blah" – speaking

'blah' – signing (Kenshin)

_**Last Time**_

_"Tomoe…"_

_"Who is Tomoe, Kenshin?" She asked, encouragingly._

_"Was."_

_"What?"_

_"Was. She died, a long time ago."_

**NORMAL POV**

"Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered, reaching out to stroke his hair gently. "I'm so sorry. I always thought I had it rough, with my 'parents' and all… but you're life is a living hell, literally."

The redhead smiled softly at her, and picked himself up off the floor, at last able to stand upon his own two feet. He stretched out his hand toward Kaoru, a silent offering to help her up, which she took thankfully. In the dim light, her eyes still sparkled with concern that made a warmth spread through his chest. He knew, though, that she shouldn't remain much longer. Kenshin placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"You need to get back to your room, Kaoru." He murmured, "We'll talk soon, I promise."

The raven-haired beauty nodded and quietly crossed the room toward the door. She turned back, giving him one last look before exiting. Once again, Kenshin was alone. The shutting of the door meant that he was cut off from the rest of the world, more so than he had been for the last ten years.

_I just hope I can control it. _He mentally whispered.

**_You're all by yourself, yet not alone. _**Came another voice in his head.

_Just leave me be. I saw everything. You could've hurt Kaoru, and that I cannot allow. _

**_Ah, but I did not hurt the girl. Should I? Should I not? We shall see, I shall see. It is up to her; it is up to me. Not you, never you. Too weak, much too weak._**

_If it kills me, I will keep you at bay._

_**Most certainly it will kill you… but I will never be kept at bay. Forever, am I here to stay. We are one, yet not the same. Can there be one without the other? Amusing thought to entertain. **_

Silence followed. For the moment, Kenshin found a bit of peace. An odd flicker passed through his mind, remembering something Kaoru had said to his 'other' self. It even brought a small smile to his lips; _He does have an odd way of speaking._ Kenshin managed to climb back into his bed, just before a dreamless slumber gripped him completely.

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!

**MEGUMI'S POV**

To say I wasn't frightened would be a terrible lie. This man, seemingly so gentle, was a lunatic. How he had managed to stay on the ground level this long was beyond my comprehension. But I'm not the one to make the call as to where the patients are to go, only to treat them as needed. I don't feel safe, even with the guards around me. Himura Kenshin is capable of terrible things. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, it only takes someone who has witnessed this side of him. I have to compose myself before reaching into my pocket and pulling out the keycard to unlock his door. The guards stepped in first, and I followed.

Himura-san was sitting on his bed, looking at the wall. I shuffled my feet nervously, and it must have caught his attention. He turned my way, and I was startled to see beautiful pale blue eyes staring back at me in the place of that burning amber. He gave me a gentle smile, and signed to me in sign language. I thanked whatever deity had allowed me to retain my knowledge of those odd signs.

"Good morning, Himura-san." I greeted, taking a tentative step forward. "Are you feeling well today?"

'Very well.' He signed to me. 'How are you, Takani-san?'

"I'm fine. Glad that you seem to be doing better. That new medication must have done the trick." I replied, going over to examine him at a closer range.

'Yes. I suppose so.' He signed back, but the smile on his face held something else behind it.

It wasn't long before I finished my evaluation. He seemed to be doing fine on a physical level, now all that was needed was the mental evaluation and he could return to his room on the first floor. I felt a chill run down my spine, and I must have shivered because Himura-san gave me a quizzical glance. I smiled reassuringly at him, although I wasn't assured at all. I was soon on my way to give my notes to Seijurou-san, and then back to my normal duties.

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!

**KAORU'S POV**

I was alone in the recreation room, with the radio on. Absently my brain registered one of my favorite songs was on, but right I don't really care. I keep thinking back to last night. I hardly know Kenshin, and yet I went and did something as irrational as that to help him. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I was just reaching out for to person that truly seemed to care about me. Yeah, that had to be it. My so-called parents didn't really care about me. No, I don't want to think about them.

I was busying myself with an old magazine with Nishikawa Takanori on the front cover. Almost as if to compliment my mood, the rain was beating against the windowpane with a vengeance. It was getting rather late; maybe Kenshin wasn't going to get to move back down here today. Another song came on the radio, one I knew very well. I let the words slip from my lips softly as I read an article.

"Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo. Yoake no mama de, koesou de…"

I guess I was more engrossed in the article than I thought I was. I didn't even hear the door to the recreation room open, or that someone had walked into the room. Can you imagine my surprise when a finger gently tapped me on the shoulder? I screamed and nearly fell from my chair. I turned to get a look at the offender, only to find the redhead I had become attached to.

"Kenshin! You scared me. I thought you'd never be let out, I was getting so worried. Are you okay? Are you going to be staying down here again?"

I realized all of this must have been a bit much for him to process, because he held up his hands and looked a bit confused. I barely noticed the quick glance he shot towards the door, but at least I saw it. I looked over, and there stood Aoshi in the doorway. Ah, now I get it.

"Shinomori-san, I didn't see you there." I said, looking at him suspiciously. "I hope everything is fine with Kenshin then?"

"Yes."

It figures that I would get a one-word answer out of him. It didn't matter much anyway; he left soon after that. We waited a good ten minutes before either of us said anything. Kenshin looked a bit uncomfortable, so I decided it was time to break the silence.

"I'm glad you're back." I whispered.

"So am I, but I'm a bit uneasy still." I shot him a quizzical look, so he explained. "He hasn't gone away, Kaoru. Over the years, he has made an appearance occasionally. Those times were brief, and I couldn't feel him after I regained control. But now…"

"He's still there, nagging at the back of your mind?" I supplied.

"Exactly. I do not wish for you to get hurt, for he seems to have taken a special interest in you." He looked me straight in the eye, and I was frozen by the helplessness I saw in his eyes. "Make me a promise, Kaoru. If he ever gains control over me again, stay far away from him."

I sat there, not knowing what to say. My mind was telling me that his advice was sound, and that promising anything but what he suggested would be foolish. Now, I'd consider myself to be a fairly intelligent girl, but I have a stubborn streak that likes to conflict with said intelligence. I was about to make my reply when the door opened once again. There stood Sanosuke, looking rather dejected.

"Glad I finally found you guys." He said to us, barely above a whisper.

"What's wrong, Sano?" Kenshin asked before I could.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm leaving tomorrow." Sano answered, hanging his head.

"What? Why? How?" I cried out. This couldn't be happening! Kenshin needed his friends close to him right now…

"I had an evaluation today, Jou-chan. They deemed me safe to return to society. Katsu's coming to pick me up in the morning. I knew I couldn't fake it forever, but I don't really want to go."

"You've sacrificed enough for me, Sano. It's time you lived your life, my friend." Kenshin said quietly, a sad smile on his face. "I will miss you."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too. I promise to visit as much as I can though."

I couldn't believe it. It was like the Gods had something against Kenshin. I can't explain exactly why my eyes began to tear up, but they were. I guess it's because I want him to be happy, to have friends, and to have a semi-normal life. Fate is a cruel thing indeed, and it makes me wonder how long I'll be able to remain here for Kenshin. How long before he loses his fight with madness and never returns to being the gentle man I see before me? I felt a lump catch in my throat at the thought. There had to be some way to free him from the pain, and I will find it. See? Stubborn.

ORO! ORO! ORO! ORO!

**KENSHIN'S POV**

The next morning Kaoru and I said our good-byes to Sano. I felt a twinge of sadness at seeing my best friend leave, for he had been like a brother for the last six years. I knew it wouldn't last forever, though. I wonder how long Kaoru will stay. Probably not long, considering that she seems so different than when she first came. That had been three days ago. I can't believe so much had happened in such a short amount of time. I was able to find another friend, he comes back, and now Sanosuke leaves. I let my gaze settle back on the girl walking in front of me. I hadn't gotten to speak to her last night like I had wanted, but I would get the opportunity to do so now. What would I say to her? The whole truth would terrify her, I'm positive. That's why I've never told anyone. Well, I have told one person, but he doesn't really count.

"Anou, Kenshin?" Her kind voice startled me, but I managed to keep from running into her where she had stopped.

"Aa?" As soon as I said that, I figured it probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to say, but Kaoru didn't seem to notice.

Her mouth opened, then closed. I watched as she shook her head, raven locks flying beautifully through the air. She smiled at me, saying it was nothing and continued happily on her way. Kaoru certainly wasn't your average girl, but I couldn't put my finger on why she was so determined to help me.

We walked for a while in silence, mainly because I didn't want others to know I could talk. We wandered the halls for a bit, well… Kaoru wandered and I followed. She was getting to know the layout pretty well for someone who had been here so shortly. Kaoru was headed straight for the one place we could talk, the hidden area in the asylum's mini-park. Finally, we sat down facing one another. I took a deep breath, not knowing how Kaoru would take what I had to tell her.

"Kaoru, I wish to thank you for helping me. This story is not pretty, I warn you." She gave me an understanding smile that conveyed so much, I knew I had to continue. "I was eighteen at the time. I had met a wonderful girl not four months earlier; she was quiet and had kind eyes. I was instantly infatuated with her, and I had finally worked up the courage to ask her to a party a friend of mine was having at his place. I'm sure you've guessed that the girl was Tomoe."

I looked at the girl sitting in front of me. Her eyes seemed to search my soul with compassion and sincerity, and I wondered if for once in my life I'd be blessed to have someone understand me. "The party wasn't too big, but there was more people there than I was used to. Most of them were drunk, and showing off. One of them tried to flirt with Tomoe, which set me on edge. I asked him to please leave my date alone. I don't remember where he got the katana from; maybe one of his friends got it for him. He waved it at me, rather sloppily I might add, and told me I wasn't man enough for a girl like Tomoe. I disarmed him easily, and I was the one holding the katana….

"He threw a punch at me, and I snapped. He took over. I didn't even know I could move that fast, but apparently I did. I cut his hand off, right at the wrist. I had blood all over me, but he didn't care. He only cares about hurting others. Tomoe looked horrified, I had never seen more than a small smile from her… and he had caused to her be disgusted with me. He slowly, almost lovingly killed off every person in the house. Limbs and blood everywhere. All I could do was watch through the eyes of the demon within me, watch as all the people I knew were slaughtered by my hand that I had no control over."

I was shaking, and my eyes began to mist over. I reached up to touch the scar upon my left cheek, but it never reached it. I didn't see Kaoru move, but she was right there next to me, holding my hand within hers. I looked at those gentle sapphire eyes, and found tears spilling from them. Somehow, I knew she was feeling my pain. She didn't think of me as a monster. I gave her a small nod before continuing.

"He left one person. Tomoe had grabbed a knife from the kitchen. I saw her eyes harden and she came at me. That is where my scar came from, he left her attack then laughed as he ran her through with the katana. I watched as the blood slowly trickled down her pale skin, and the life left her eyes, then I regained control. I did the only thing I could… I ran. I made it a good distance away before I passed out. That's where my shishou found me. He managed to pull a few strings and I landed in this place." I let out a sigh, finally finishing my tale.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when she hugged me, but I was. How could she possibly still care enough to comfort me? I don't know, but I do know that in meeting Kaoru things were going to change in my life. The knot in my stomach told me that it would be for the worse.

X.x.X.x.X.xX

Featured Fic:

"Bakudai Kakera" by LuClipse85

Genre: Sci-Fi/Action/AU

Anime/Manga: InuYasha

Rating: M

Pairings: Multiple

Only one shard of the Shikon no Tama keeps Queen Kikyo from fulfilling her evil desire to rule the universe. Kagome must embark on a perilous quest to prevent the shard from falling into her hands and end her tyrannical reign.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © 1994 by Nobuhiro Watsuki and SHUEISHA Inc., Tokyo.

A/N: Maa, I can't seem to get chapters out in a timely manner, now can I? I apologize to those that have lost interest because of my lack of updating. I was actually considering giving up writing for good, but I remembered that I had promised my sister that I would finish this story for her. Onee-san, thanks...without you, I'd probably have given up by now. Now we've got to figure something out for your story. For those of you that still read this, and questioned Kenshin's being able to see what his other half was doing… The dominant personality is aware of everything that happens. Kenshin is still the dominant personality.

Oh, and I've changed my pin name from Lynn-Minmay to Kaze no Ato.

Kazeiro No Hitomi "Wind-colored Eyes"

By Kaze no Ato

Legend:

_**Bold Italics**_ – Kenshin's other self in mental conversation

_Italics _– Kenshin in mental conversation or thoughts

"blah" – speaking

'blah' – signing (Kenshin)

**NORMAL POV**

A few weeks had passed since Kenshin has told Kaoru what had happened to Tomoe. Kaoru and Kenshin were playing shogi in the recreation room, listening to the radio. Kaoru hummed along with songs she knew as she steadily lost. Not that she cared if she lost; she was more than happy to lose if it meant that she got to spend time with Kenshin. He had become rather reserved, hardly talking to her at all. It worried her that he seemed to shrink from her after he had finally opened up. So she treasured this time. The door opened, but neither of them paid attention. Two more moves, and Kenshin won. Kaoru never had a chance, but it didn't matter. They had reset the pieces, and began all over again. The raven-haired girl looked up briefly and was relieved to see a small, ghost of a smile on Kenshin's face. That was why she was doing this, to see her friend smile.

The number of footsteps alerted Kaoru that more than one person was coming toward them. Kenshin looked up, with a puzzled expression. He saw Misao, with two other people he had never seen before. Kenshin reached over and tugged on Kaoru's sleeve, which caused her to look up from her pieces. A glare immediately set itself upon her face. Standing there with Misao was her foster parents. Miyako fidgeted slightly under Kaoru's stare.

Eiji cleared his throat, and took a step closer to the two sitting at the table. He looked over at Kenshin. "We wish to speak to our daughter alone, please leave."

Kenshin closed his eyes and began to stand when Kaoru slammed her hands onto the table, causing the shogi pieces to scatter. "He stays." She growled. "Or are you scared of showing your true colors in front of others?"

"Kaoru, please! Must you be so rude to your father?" Miyako interjected.

"Miyako, my father is dead and I honor his memory everyday." Kaoru responded with a challenge in her eyes apparent.

A silence ensued that was nigh unbearable. Misao looked rather uncomfortable where she stood, her toes tapped the floor every now and again in a show of nerves. Kaoru stared down her foster parents, and neither backed down. Kenshin could practically feel the animosity between them; the redhead had never seen such hatred as was in Kaoru's blue eyes. The beep of a pager broke the silence, and Eiji reached for the pager at his belt. Eiji looked to his wife, and shook his head. Miyako gave a sigh of defeat and they both headed for the door. As they exited, Miyako looked back once more and received only a glare in return.

Kaoru let out a forced sigh as they finally were out of earshot. She couldn't understand why they continued to act as if they cared. Running a hand through her raven locks, Kaoru slumped back into her seat. Hanging her head, she felt suddenly very tired. Kenshin looked at her with a pang of sadness, as he saw the look of defeat in her eyes. He could see why she didn't like her foster parents, and after what she had told him, he couldn't blame her at all.

Misao reached out and placed a gentle hand on Kaoru's shoulder, "For what it's worth, I told Aoshi-sama that it was a bad idea to let them see you so soon."

"It doesn't matter if I see them now or in the future, my feelings will never change, Makimachi-san." Kaoru whispered, "They tried to change who I am. I told my father that I would never change for anyone."

**AOSHI'S POV**

It would be appropriate of me to say that Kamiya-san's foster mother was the most hysterical woman I had the displeasure of ever meeting. Being in the field I am, that's saying quite a bit. I was finding it hard to concentrate on her endless stream of berating comments. It seems that Misao was right after all, it most certainly was not the appropriate time to let them see their foster daughter. I cleared my throat gently as she finally finished speaking.

"Ma'am, I understand your concerns for your daughter. However…" I gave her my calmest stare, but I'm afraid I may have let some of my irritation show because she looked uncomfortable. "Kamiya-san has been doing well. She's interacting with other patients, and she's often seen smiling. You mentioned to me that she didn't like going to school, and wasn't fond of being around her friends, correct?"

"Yes." Eiji said from beside his wife. "That's what we noticed first."

"Her father… He was a swordsman, correct?" I asked evenly.

"He was, yes."

"I've spoken with her, and she has told me in our sessions that you do not wish her to practice her sword arts. Is there a specific reasoning behind this?" I asked, truly wondering why they would not allow such a talented girl to do what she loved.

Miyako looked indignant at the question with which I posed to her "It's not lady-like, if anything she should be taking archery!"

"I will not question your judgment on this subject, however," I had to keep from narrowing my eyes, wondering why this woman was bothering me so. "Kamiya-san's father thought she would be great at it. Have you ever considered the fact that this is the last piece of her real family that she has left?"

I watched as Kamiya-san's foster mother stalk out of my office and I turned my questioning gaze to that of her foster father. The man before me sighed. I began to wonder if it was only his wife that was so opposed to the thought of her practicing kenjutsu.

"My wife has always wanted a girl, one that enjoyed the same things that she does. She isn't happy with Kaoru's obvious rebellion against being prim and proper." Eiji sighed, trying to avoid my stare. "She wants a lady, and we ended up with a tomboy."

"I wish to keep Kaoru here a little longer, the way she acted proves that she is not ready to return to life as it was."

**NORMAL POV**

Kenshin watched the beautiful-eyed girl slump her shoulders dejectedly, wishing to comfort her, but not wanting to get more attached to the girl than he already was. It pained him severely to see her this way. She retreated back into herself, looking very much like the angry girl that arrived a little more than a month ago. When Kaoru turned back to him, his heart broke at the sight of tears clouding her sapphire eyes.

"Kenshin, is it wrong of me to not want to go back with them? They took me in when I had no one, but they refuse to let me be who I really am." Kaoru asked, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"It is hard for me to say. But no one should try to stop you from being who you truly are." Kenshin replied, lying a gentle hand on hers.

Kaoru gave him a brilliant smile that nearly tore his newly build defenses down. Here was the sweetest girl to have ever befriended him, but because of his condition he could not allow himself to give her the same kind of comfort that she had given to him. A wave of sorrow overcame him, tears threatening to spill from his baby blue eyes. He whispered a gentle 'gomen' to Kaoru before fleeing the room.

**ORO!ORO!ORO!ORO!**

As soon as Kenshin shut the door to his room he sank to the floor, letting the tears cascade down his pale face. There was no way he was going to let her get hurt, he couldn't. Her friendship meant too much to him. Those smiles she sent his way made him feel something he had lost a long time ago.

_No, I can't think like that. I can't lo… NO! I can't say it._

_**Aah, there you go. Be honest, you love her. Mm, this is going to be interesting.**_

_Go away, damn it! I don't need you, I never needed you!_

**_Oh really? But I've always been here, you could always feel it. I just have the guts to do what you can't bring yourself to do._**

_But I don't want to do the things that you want to. I don't need to do them. Because of you, I'm here. I'm not living my life._

_**You are right. But there's so much fun I can have by sticking around. Have fun with your little girlfriend while you can…**_

The tears came on again, sobs wracking the redheaded man's body. He admitted it whether he wanted to or not, he had begun to love Kaoru. She reminded him of Tomoe, but she had a spark to her that Tomoe had lacked. Because of his love, he had doomed another innocent girl. Had damned himself with the guilt of knowing what was going to happen. He had to figure a way to detach himself completely from the lovely girl with the sapphire eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

I immensely apologize to every one of my reviewers. I promised that I would keep on my updates for Kazeiro no Hitomi, and I had the next chapter almost finished. My computer was fine Tuesday morning, I didn't go to any websites that I don't normally go to and when I started my laptop up again later that day it said that there was a corrupt or missing system configuration file. I had to reformat my computer. I lost 170+ picture of my favorite Japanese singer, all of my songs, my bookmarks, and all of my literary files. My computer is still not up to full working conditions. My wireless isn't working yet, so I have to use the phoneline from our DSL (meaning I have two feet of movement). My sound is not working, my graphics card needs updated.

So I am sorry but there won't be any updates to ANY of my stories, Kazeiro no Hitomi or otherwise, for a long time. –bows regretfully- Gomen nasai minna-san.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © 1994 by Nobuhiro Watsuki and SHUEISHA Inc., Tokyo.

A/N: Okay, so those of you that read my notice know that I had to reformat my computer. I got it semi-working again, so I was gearing up to start on this story again. I fell ill with a terrible cold that lasted two weeks, leaving me bed-ridden for most of it, and then my laptop died. I just got my new laptop a few days ago. I am going to try to wrap this fic up as soon as I can. I had planned on it being much longer, but I've just lost interest in writing fanfiction. When I finish this story, I may eventually post my Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic that I'm working on… but that story is just for my pleasure really.

Kazeiro no Hitomi  
"Wind-colored Eyes"

_By Kaze no Ato_

Kaoru wondered why Kenshin hadn't said a thing to her for the last week. It was as if he was completely shutting himself off to everyone again, withdrawing into himself as he had before. The raven-haired girl couldn't understand why he was doing that, after he had been so open with her lately. She was alone in the recreation room, listening to music and letting her mind wander with the songs she loved. Her session with Shinomori-san didn't come for a little while yet, and Kaoru just felt like relaxing. Unfortunately, her mind wandered to a subject she didn't want to confront. Her foster mother was the real sorce of her annoyance with the world. The woman wanted her to be someone whom she wasn't, and she just couldn't understand that. Checking the clock, Kaoru realized it was time for her session. With the tune of Abingdon Boys School's _Nephilim_in her head, she made her way to Shinomori-san's office.

Aoshi's eyes gazed up as Kaoru entered his office, and he could see a small smile on her face. "Good afternoon, Kamiya-san. I see that you are well."

Kaoru nodded, sitting down in the comfortable chair that was supplied, "I am, sort of. There was this song on the radio, and it had a great melody."

"You have mentioned that you liked music." Aoshi said, nodding "I would like to talk about your foster mother today, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru's sapphire eyes narrowed, but she finally gave in. "You realized it was her, did you? Well, I am sorry to say that woman will never accept me for who I am. My father made me promise him something on his deathbed, Shinomori-san. Do you know what that was?"

Aoshi shook his head, taking notes and letting Kaoru continue. "My father told me to never change for anyone. He told me that I made him so proud, that I was perfect in his eyes. Shinomori-san, I don't see myself as perfect. I'm clumsy, I can't cook to save my life, the only thing I can really do right is my kendo and she wants to take away the thing that makes me, me."

"I understand this, and I have made a mention to your foster father to talk with her about that subject." Aoshi replied, taking a few more notes. "I would also like you to think about the positive things that will be happening in your life. Your seventeenth birthday is in less than six months, and then you'll have your father's estate legally in your name. I would say that is something to look forward to."

Kaoru stood up, preparing to leave. Another smile graced the girl's lips as she nodded, "You're right. I'll be going home, starting up my father's school again. Retiring his name finally, as the master of our family's style. That's when I can finally let my father rest peacefully, when I can show him that I'm still the strong girl he raised."

ORO!ORO!ORO!ORO!ORO!

A red mass of hair played down his back as Kenshin rocked himself from side to side; his knees pulled up to his chin and eyes clinched tightly. Constant laughter echoed in his mind, a tormenting existence if ever there was one. He knew he was insane, knew now that there was no way he could be let back into society. Kenshin's hand reached up to touch his aching scar, the wound feeling as if it were fresh and not a decade old. Seering pain lanced through his head as the laughter intensified itself to the point of deafening him.

_Fine, we'll do this your way. What the hell do you want with me? _The laughter ceased.

_**What do I want with you? I am you, boy. We are as one. I just need you to realize that. I am never going to leave you; I'd be out of my own mind. Oh wait! That's why we're here, isn't it? We're here in this condemning place, which thinks we're sick.**_

_I am sick. Shisho put me here to protect the world from you. You can't hurt anyone when you're locked up. This is MY body, not yours. _

_**And what about Kaoru? I know you still think of her, and I do miss her eyes. Much prettier than Tomoe's, don't you think?**_

_Leave her out of this. And don't ever mention Tomoe's name again, you bastard. _

Once again, the laughter began. This time it was a cruel chuckle, as if telling him that there was no way to escape and that Kaoru wasn't out of his grasp just yet.

ORO!ORO!ORO!ORO!ORO!

Kaoru walked straight from Aoshi's office into Hiko Seijuro's. Kenshin's master and former guardian would be the one to tell her what she wanted to know. She didn't bother knocking, after the first incident, knowing he knew she was there.

"Seijuro-san, I-"

"No need to explain, I understand why you're worried." Hiko said, leaning forward in his chair as Kaoru seated herself. "Kenshin hasn't spoken to me, either. I think that I shall tell you something about Kenshin that he himself doesn't know."

Kaoru's eyes widened in wonder, how could you not know something about yourself?

"He was eight when his parents were killed. A brutal murder that should never have been commited. It effected him much more than he was willing to let on. I fought to keep him as my own, as I already felt he was a son to me. It started on the first anniversary of his parents' death, I found him outside drenched in blood. At that time, we lived in a secluded area, and it was just a small animal that he had killed. He would faint, I would clean him up and lay him back in his bed." Hiko paused, reaching for his water and taking a long drink. "It happened several more times before I brought him to a psychiatrist. He was put on medication, and after a few years he was fine again. Kenshin even started to smile that dorky smile that I loathed to admit I adored. He had no memory of those lapses, his first experience in knowing what his body was doing was the night that he and his girlfriend went to that party."

Kaoru's eyes darkened, threatening to spill tears down her rosy cheeks as Kenshin's tale unfolded before her. Hiko continued, "Not knowing that he was the one that killed those people, and knowing his history with a mental illnes, he was sent to a mental hospital. I got him transferred here so that I could keep an eye on him."

"And no one else knows this, Seijuro-san? Kami-sama, I thought Kenshin's life was bad enough as it was… but hearing this makes it all the more saddening." Kaoru stood up and bowed to Hiko, who did the same. "Kenshin will talk to us when he is ready, I suppose."

Hiko nodded, watching the girl as she strode confidently toward the door before she paused and turned to face him once more. "Seijuro-san, one more thing… Kenshin's other self. I've spoken with him, h-he said that he liked me better than Tomoe."

Before Hiko could say something, the young sword master disappeared out his office door. Her words discouraged him greatly, to know that now Kenshin's other personality had his eyes set upon the innocent girl was almost like signing her death warrant. That personality took what it wanted, and threw it away when it was finished. Putting two and two together, it was easy to see that Kenshin was hiding himself from Kaoru at all costs. Hiko hoped that Kaoru was smart enough to realize this. Just to be on the safe side, Hiko was going to make sure that the girl was going to be released from the mental institute as soon as possible.

ORO!ORO!ORO!ORO!ORO!

Kaoru had stopped by the cafeteria to get Kenshin a snack, knowing that he had missed lunch. With snack in hand, she made her way to Kenshin's room, dodging Yahiko twice on the way there. She reached up a hand to knock on the door when it opened no more than an inch.

"Kaoru, you need to leave." Kenshin's voice came out in a harsh whisper, "You're not safe around me."

"Fine, I'll leave once you take the snack I brought for you. I'm worried about your health, Kenshin. Not eating isn't good for you."

The door cracked open more, allowing Kaoru to view Kenshin's disheveled appearance and the bags under his eyes. Those wind-colored eyes that were so captivating to her, that were staring at her imploringly. She reached out to give Kenshin the bag of rice crackers when she saw a flash of amber in his eyes. The redhead winced as if in physical pain, grabbing the bag from her he shut the door tight yelling out "Please, leave me alone Kaoru!" from the other side.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin © 1994 by Nobuhiro Watsuki and SHUEISHA Inc., Tokyo.

A/N: I can't believe it, 100 reviews. Never did I ever think that this story would even come close to 50 reviews, much less 100. It's been a month and a half, and I'm sorry for the lack of update. I recently broke up with my fiancee, started a new job that has a lot more hours than my last job, and well… life's been a mess. Thanks for sticking with me. You all have been wonderful.

Kazeiro no Hitomi

_"Wind Colored Eyes"_

**By Kaze no Ato**

**-WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH-**

Kenshin sat huddled in a corner of his room, the sparse things in his room having been completely destroyed in his last attempt to keep his other self from coming forth. The bed was shredded; he still wasn't quite sure how that had happened. It had happened the last time that he went to bed. He hadn't slept in a week and a half.

"Go away, just go away." He murmured, clawing at his face.

**_Tsk, tsk, tsk. I believe we've been through this. You know I'm not going to leave_. _Nothing is going to make me leave… this you also know._**

_Can't you just let me have some peace? You don't need to come out, just stay inside._

_**But I can do the things that you can't. You can't show Kaoru that you care for her… I can do that and more.**_

_NO! NO! NO! NO! I don't want to, and you can't either._

**_You're slipping, Kenshin. I can feel your will weakening, and soon you won't be able to keep me at bay any longer. I will be able to do what I want, without you interfering. And you'll know everything that I do. _Everything.**

**ORO!ORO!ORO!ORO!**

"Shinomori, you know as well as I do that Kamiya-san doesn't need to be here any longer. I am afraid if she remains here much more, that something terrible will happen to her." Hiko stated solemnly, staring Aoshi in the eye.

"Seijuro-san, what you have come forward with regarding Himura Kenshin's mental state is very disturbing news. Why is it that I am just now hearing about this?" Aoshi demanded while still keeping his cool.

"He's been doing so well since then, Shinomori." Hiko shook his head, sinking into the chair opposite Aoshi. "For some reason, Kamiya-san sparked something within him. Perhaps she reminded him of Tomoe, with her caring attitude and the willingness to help him."

"I see. You are correct in your assessment, then. Kamiya-san is to be released soon, and Himura-san will be transferred to a ward for the criminally insane."

Hiko shut his eyes tightly. He had tried so hard to keep Kenshin from the harshness of a crimial mental ward, he knew the way the patients were treated in places such as that. Hiko hated to admit it, but perhaps his parental instincts and want to protect the young man who had been a son to him had put Kamiya Kaoru in danger. The man stood and walked from the office of his colleague.

"I'm sorry." Aoshi murmured as he watched the retreating form of a man who had become a friend to him.

**ORO!ORO!ORO!ORO!**

This was it. She was being released from the mental hospital and going back home, a place she desperately didn't want to be. The raven-haired girl wanted to be here, wanted to help the man with those beautiful eyes and a tortured soul. There was nothing she could do to stop it, either. Kamiya Kaoru knew she was well enough to go home, and that was that. She had spent the morning saying her good-byes, even to the brat Yahiko. Seijuro-san, Sae and Tae, Misao and everyone else she could think of. Everyone that is, except Kenshin, who had refused to come out of his room unless it was necessary to do so. Kaoru stood at his door, a piece of a paper in her hands. Crouching, she pushed the paper under the door. A last glance at the door, she left.

Miyako and Eiji stood there, awaiting Kaoru to join them. Eiji stepped forward as Kaoru neared. "Are you ready to go, Kaoru?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go." She murmured, dejectedly.

**ORO!ORO!ORO!ORO!**

Kenshin stared at the letter that was pushed under his door, it wasn't a very large piece of paper and had three lines written upon it. He crawled across the floor, mocking laughter echoing in his head causing him to stumble slightly. When the redhead reached the letter, he picked it up gingerly and read it.

_"They take me away_

_I miss your wind-colored eyes_

_Do not forget me"_

His heart broke as he read the simple Haiku that was written in Kaoru's flourishing scrawl. Tears fell from his dulled eyes, but he was thankful that she was gone. He couldn't hurt her if… A searing pain arced through his head, causing him to curl on the cold floor.

_**Hmm, they took her away from us. Naughty, naughty people. Don't they know I always get what I want? You can't stop me now, Kenshin. Goodbye, my weaker half. It's my time to shine.**_

"No…" Kenshin tried to yell, but the word wasn't more than a whisper as he blacked out.

When he came to, his eyes were heavily flecked with gold and a sinister smile played upon his lips. He was free, and there would be no stopping him. He gathered his clothes, changing to make himself more presentable. For the first time in more than a week, Kenshin stepped from his room. Walking down the hall, he began to think of how he was going to get to Kaoru when he heard his name being called. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted Sanousuke waving to him.

"Kenshin! Man, am I glad to see you. I just caught Jou-chan as she was leaving, she said that you weren't leaving your room. I was getting really worried." Sano said, walking up beside Kenshin.

"Aa, she was right. But Kaoru isn't here anymore, so it's safe for me to be out now." Kenshin replied, doing his best to act as his other personality would. "Let's go out to the courtyard to talk, I'll show you where I always went."

"Sounds great, I'm glad that you're feeling better Kenshin." Sano said, walking a bit ahead of Kenshin.

Sano couldn't see the evil smile on Kenshin's face as he whispered, "As am I."

Their walk was a quick one, and those they passed were happy to see Kenshin out and about again. Kenshin moved the ivy covering the hidden retreat and motioned for Sano to go in ahead of him. They sat a while in silence, before Sano spoke.

"I can see why you like this place. It's nice, quiet and you can almost forget you're inside a mental hospital." Sano said, smiling.

"There's another reason I wanted to bring you here, Sanousuke." Kenshin said, turning to his friend. "I wanted no one to see your death."

"What the hell? Kenshin…wha--!" Sano's sentence was cut short as Kenshin's muscled hand pinned his throat, cutting off his air supply. "Gaah… ah!"

"You see, Sanousuke, your friend is no longer in control of this body. _I _am, and I will retain control of this body. You see, Kaoru will be mine and no one is going to stop me." Kenshin squeezed Sano's throat again, a strangled cry escaping from the young man. "Goodbye, Sagara Sanousuke. You will soon be one less person in my way of getting to my prize. Kamiya Kaoru."

The last thing Sanousuke saw, before his his windpipe was crushed and his life ended, was the golden eyes of a killer. Kenshin's hand slipped from his throat, Sano's body making a soft thud as it hit the grass. A smile came to Kenshin's face as he drug Sanousuke's body under the ivy for further protection from prying eyes. "Mm, who else will be in my way..?"


End file.
